It's my fault
by dracohermionelove
Summary: Sam is in the hospital Dean thinks that if he had just did something none of this would have happend, if he had just said something. please read and review Warning Wincest This is my first fanfiction so please be honest tell me if you dont like something.
1. It's my fault

It's my fault

Dean woke up and looked at his little brother unconscious in the hospital bed. He still remembers how it happened, how it's his fault.

A week ago

"Dean, Dean" Sam said as he shut the door to the crappy motel they were staying at.

"Dean are you here?"

"In the shower be out in a minute." Dean yelled

"What did Jo say about the demon" Dean said as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"You wont like it" Sam answered as he grabbed two beers from the mini bar.

"Dude why wont I like it" dean said as he want to his bag a got him some clothes

"She thinks the demon will resurface" Sam replied as he tossed Dean a beer.

"Ok why is that going to upset me?" Dean said as he took a sip of the beer.

"Well they spotted a pattern, they think the next house will be…"

Sam looked at Deans six pack abs. He still remembers the first time they…

"What… why are you looking at me like that?" Dean questioned as he snapped his fingers in front of Sammy face.

"Wh.What was I saying" Sam finally replied since he lost his train of thought.

"God Sammy get you head out of the gutters, you were telling me why I wont like where the demon will show up next."

"Oh ya… the reason you wont like it is because the demon is going home."

"What do you mean Sammy" Dean said as he looked at him puzzled

"I mean our home the demon is going back to where it all started"

"You mean Kansas" Dean asked Sam looked dumb founded

"No I mean Hawaii, of course Kansas"

"Sam you know I can't go back there" Dean said as he sat on the bed next to Sam. Sam put his arm around Dean.

"Dean this might be our only chance to stop it, to put an end to this once and for all."

"I know that but what if we do, I bet you will go right back to Stanford and leave me again." Dean looked into Sam eyes "I can't lose you."

"You know I wont leave you, not after all we have been through"

Dean gave Sam a kiss "I know" Dean whispered into Sam's ear, as he pushed him back on the bed.

Dean began to slowly take Sam's shirt off.

Sam looked Dean lovingly in the eyes, and he rolled his over so he was on top.

Sam started kissing Dean down his chest till he reached his towel.

Just then there was a knock on the door. (Knock, knock, knock)

Dean pushed Sam off of him. He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. Sam got off the floor and answered the door. When he answered it there stood….

TBC


	2. discovery

"Dad" Sam said with an astonished expression on his face

"Aren't you gonna give your old man a hug?" John said as he hugged his son.

"Where's Dean?" John said as he let himself into the motel.

"He…he's in the umm… in the bathroom." Sam stuttered as he pointed to the small bathroom.

"Sammy are you ok? Are you sick?" John said as he put his hand up to Sam's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine." Sam said as he stepped back from his dad

"Dean get out here I have a surprise for you." Sam said as he got his dad a beer.

"What is it hon.…" Dean suddenly saw their dad.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he gave him a hug.

"What did you call you brother?" John asked Dean as he pushed his son away from him.

"What?" Dean said as he looked at Sam trying to hold back a smile.

"Never mind" John said, as he thought he might have just misunderstood him.

Then there was silence.

"So dad what are you doing here?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah… I heard that the yellow-eyed demon might show up in Kansas. And I know you would be going so I decided to join you." John said as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"Um, thanks dad" Sam said as he looked over at Dean.

Just then there was loud pounding on the door…

"Now what." Sam sighed as he walked to the door.

"Maybe it's Mom's ghost, who has come to help as well." Dean said smiling, as he looked at his dad.

John gave Dean a-you-better-shut-up-or-I-will-come-over-there-and-smack-you-look.

Deans smile left his face.

"Sammy you better open the door before dad comes over and smacks me." Dean said

Sam thought he was joking until he saw Deans face.

As Sam opened the door, the motel manger barged in. Saying that people were saying that there were funny noises coming from this room.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

"Um… thank you sir we promise will keep it down." Sam said as he led the motel manger out of their room.

"Sam, Dean what was he talking about." John asked as he sat in a chair it the small kitchen.

"I don't know, but I think we should get back to the demon." Sam said quickly to change the subject.

Meanwhile John was deep in thought putting pieces together, Sam out of breath when he arrived, Sam burning up, Dean calling Sam Hon.

"Dad, Dad." Sam said as he waved his hand in front of John's head.

"Dad are you ok?" Dean asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

As Dean put his hand on Johns shoulder John flincher.

"Dad what is it?" Dean asked in a worried tone and looked at Sam.

"Dad can you hear us?" Sam said as he moved toward Dean.

"Dad, Dad." Sam said as he shook John.

"Sam stop." Dean yelled as he shoved Sam on the floor.

"Dad you stop this now." Dean said in a sharp tone.

"Dad say something, anything?" Sam said crying.

"Dad." Sam cried

Dean looked at Sam crying on the floor

"Dad look what you did." Dean said as he sat next to Sam.

Dean pulled Sam close to his chest.

"Its ok Sammy, don't cry" Dean said as he wiped Sam's face.

"Dean what's wrong with Dad?" Sam asked staying close to dean not wanting to lose his warmth.

"I don't know Sammy, I don't know.

**_One hour later_**

Dean put the cover over Sammy who cried himself to sleep on the couch.

John was still sitting in the chair staring at the floor not saying a word.

Dean walked over to John.

"Damit Dad what is wrong, do you like showing up, not telling us about it in the first place and then…" Dean stopped

"You know what you're not worth it I am through following you half cocked orders."

Dean said.

Just as he was about to take a swing at his Dad, he beat him to the punch.

TBC


	3. How could you

Johns fist hit Dean hard in the gut, making Dean fall to the ground.

"Cough, Cough, Dad?" Dean wheezed, as he used the chair to help him up.

"You Bastared." John yelled as he slammed his fist into Dean's jaw.

"What the hell, Dad. What the Fuck is wrong with you?" Dean yelled as he dodged John's punches.

"How could you? He's you brother." John screamed as he throw more punches at his son.

John and Deans yelling caused Sam to jump, and fall off the couch.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sam yelled, as his hand felt the wall for the light switch.

"Someone answer me?" Sam said as he hit the lights.

Johns punch hit Dean even harder in the gut, which made Dean hit hard against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran over to his big brothers side.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam exclaimed

"I…I am sorry Sammy." John stuttered. "But it has it has to be done."

"What are you talking about Dad, wha…" Sam stopped when he saw his dad put the gun out of his pants.

"Dad, what is that for?" Sam asked, even though he know the answer to that question.

"It's ok Sammy, Dean will never touch you again." John cried, as he cocked the gun.

Dean began to regain consciousness.

"What do you me, never touch me again?" Sam asked. It was not Dean who seduced him, and he did not want Dean to die over something he did.

"Goddamit Sammy, you know God dam well what I am talking about!" John yelled

Sam did know, but he wanted to buy Dean some time.

Sam looked over at Dean who was totally aware of what Sam was doing, then it hit him, he know what he had to do.

"Dad I don't get it," Dean cried. "You told me to take care of Sammy, you told me to make sure he did not get hurt, you told me to watch out for him. That is just what I did, how can you shoot me for that?" Dean said stronger trying to sound like he was not scared, even though he was.

Sam now had tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I told you to do that, but I never told you to love him, but you did anyway, Fuck, he's your own, God dam brother.

Sam looked at dean worried, he know that their dad had a point.

Dean gave Sam a small smile, Sam know Dean must have a plan, and he hoped it would work he already lost Mom, and Jess, he cant lose Dean as well.

"Dad, you once told me _you cant help who you love_." Dean replied with a smile, he knew that his plan would work just by John's expression.

John scratched his head with his pistol.

"Yah but…but I was talking about _girls or guys whatever_, not your _brother_." John said as he swayed back and forth.

John raised his arm, and pointed the gun at Dean's head.

"Dad you could really kill your own son?" Dean asked, as he watched his Dads arm begin to shake.

Johns arm was shaking way too much for him to hit Dean.

"Dad just put the gun down." Sam asked as he began to stand up slowly.

John looked over at Sam, who was now on his feet and slowly making his way over to him.

Dad, just give me the gun." Sam said as he slowly reached his arm out, so he could take the gun from him.

"Sammy, sit back down." John said. "Don't make me shoot you instead."

"Sam do what he said." Dean exclaimed, "If you get shoot… I don't know what I would do.

John was now facing Sam.

"Dean its ok Dad would never" Boom went the gun.

TBC


	4. I need you

-1 **_Boom went the gun_**

_**Dean screamed**_

_**John cried**_

_**Sam fell to the floor.**_

"Saaam! Dean yelled as he watched his little brother hit the floor next to him.

"I…I told…I told him." John studdered with tears streaming down his face.

Sam laided knocked out on the ground with blood flowing from his stomach where the bulet hit his.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean yelled "Damit Sammy, come on wake up."

Dean cried "Don't do this to me, I already lost mom and dad is going crazy, I cant lose you to!"

Dean looked at Sams stomach there was now a puddle of blood around him.

"You…You cant die," Dean stopped "You cant die because I…I love you!"

"Did you hear me I love you!" Dean sat his head on sams chest and began to talk quietly.

"Sam you're my everything, without you I am nothing, Sammy." Dean never told Sam or anyone else this. When ever Sam tried to get Dean to open up Dean would tell his "Dude no chick flick moments" So what has changed.

"Please Sammy don't leave me alone I NEED YOU."

"Dean" a voice said softly

Dean was to deep in thought to hear it.

"Dean" the voice said a little louder.

Dean looked up and saw Sam was awake.

"Sam"

"Dean, what's with the _you're my everything shit_" Sam asked with a little smile.

Deans cheek got bright red.

"You mean you heard that?" Dean said.

"Ya," Sam smiled "was I not supposed to? So why did you say it?" Sam asked.

"You…You were dieing and… and it just slipped out that's all ok."

Dean." Sam said in pain.

"What is it Sammy? Are you ok?"

"What ya," Sam paused

"Sam what is it?"

"Dean, I…I love you too."

"I been waiting for you to tell me…" Sam stopped.

Sam was not breathing.

"Sammy, Sammy." Dean yelled "Come on Sammy.'

Dean started to do CPR.

"Sammy don't quit on me now."


	5. Hoping and praying

"Come on Sammy, breathe for me!" dean cried pounding on Sam's chest.

"Dad, Dad" Dean yelled not turning away from Sam.

"Dad, go in my coat pocket and get my cell so you can call for help!"

"DAD!" Dean yelled.

Dean turned around, and looked all around the room, and John was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit Dad!" Dean yelled.

Dean quickly ran over to the table and got his cell and dialed 9-1-1.

As the phone rang, he continued to do CPR on Sam.

"My brother has been shot! We are in The Shady Motel off of Route 25, and he stopped breathing, please send someone quick!" Dean yelled through the phone.

"Young man I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened." The young woman said on the other end.

"I said my brother has been shot." Dean said calmly.

"Ok. Where are you located?" She said.

How stupid is she? Dean thought.

"We are at the Shady Motel off of route 25." Dean said with a little anger in his voice.

"Ok we have help on the way, just tell your brother to hang on."

Dean closed the phone and continued cpr.

"Ok Sammy hang in there help is on the way.

****

5 Minuets later

There was a sudden banging on the door

"It open!" Dean yelled out of breath.

He finally got Sammy breathing again, but he could not get rid of the pain.

The ride to the hospital seemed so long to Dean.

****

6 Days later

Dean woke up and looked at his little brother unconscious in the hospital bed.

He still remembers how it happened, how its his fault.

Dean didn't realize the doctor was standing behind him.

Cough Cough

"Uh" Dean said surprised as he turned around and saw the doctor.

"Hi I'm doctor Allison, doctor Bob Allison."

"Oh hi!" Dean said as he stood to shake his hand.

"How is my brother?" Dean asked as he walked to Sam's side.

"Well Mr. Aframian, Your brother lost a lot of blood"

"I know that… Is he going to be ok?" Dean asked a little louder.

"Sir, I know you care about your brother but we have to be realistic here." He said as he walked over and stood next to Dean.

"Your brother is in a coma, the chances of him walking up are slim to none."

"I heard of tones of people who woke up from comas before."

"Dean your brother is on 100 oxygen, I think you need to think about what he would want."

Dean looked at the doctor confused.

"You might think about signing a **do not resuscitate order**."

Dean still did not understand.

"I think we need to talk about maybe taking his off lire support."

"Don't you say that my brother will pull through." Dean was crying now.

"I'm sorry I have to make a call." Dean said and left the room.

Dean went to the hospital church and he prayed and that was something he hadn't done that is awhile.

TBC


	6. Remembering love

-1"Please God help my brother?" He prayed

"I know that you might not like us but I need his. God protect him, don't you think we lost so much already, don't you owe us that?" Dean cried "Please let him wake up!"

Dean sat there for what felt like an hour.

"Sir!"

Dean turned around and was in shock to see a nurse running towards him.

"What is it?" Dean asked "What is wrong with Sam?"

"He's asking for you!" she said

"He's awake? when?" Dean questioned

"About 3 minutes ago"

"Why didn't someone come get me?" Dean said as he left the church and ran to Sam's room.

"Sammy?" Dean cried as he ran in to the room.

"It's Sam" He corrected Dean with a smile.

"How … How are you feeling?" Dean asked putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"A little tired." Sam said as he looked into Deans worried eyes.

"Hmm, Sam."

"What is it Dean?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Dean asked.

"Um Dad attacked you, I stepped in, he was going to shoot you and every thing after that is a blank."

"Oh" Dean said in a sort of sad tone.

"Why what happened?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"Nothing it's not important Sammy, are you hungry?" Dean asked as he ran his hand through Sam's hair.

"A little,"

"Ok I will get us something" Dean said as he turned and left the room.

"What is wrong with Dean? What did he want me to remember?"

Sam was so deep in thought he did not know that Dean had not left.

Then it hit his a vision more like a flashback.

**_Flashback/vision_**

_**Sam's POV**_

"_you cant die" Dean stopped " you cant die because I … I love you!" _

"_Did you hear me god damit, I said I love you!" Deans head went on Sam's chest_

"_Sammy you are my everything, without you I am nothing Sammy!"_

"_Please don't leave me alone!" _

_Sam saw the look on his brothers face he hated seeing his brother like this_

"_Dean" a voice said_

"_Dean" the voice said a little louder._

_Dean took his head off of Sam's chest_

"_Sam" Dean chocked_

"_What's with you're my everything shit?" Sam questioned with a smile_

_Deans cheeks got red_

"_You heard that"_

"_Yes" Sam smiled_

"_You were dieing and… it jus slipped out that's all!"_

"_Dean" Sam said in pain._

"_What is it, what's wrong?"_

_Nothing just," He paused " I love you too"_

"_I've been wanting to tell you…_

**_End Flashback_**

As his vision ended he could see Dean standing against the door

"I thought you were going to get the food?"

"I am what did you see?" Dean asked still against the door.

"Oh…Nothing I don't remember sorry" Sam know Dean did not believe that.

Dean sighed and turned to leave when Sam stopped his.

"Dean" Sam said

"What is it Sammy" Dean answered not turning around.

"I…I love you" Sam finally chocked out.

"You remembered" Dean said finally turning around

"Ya" Sam blushed

"I …" Sam was stopped.

"NO chick flick moments Sammy I think we have had enough." Dean said and then left Sam there laughing.

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

"I hope you like hospital chicken because…."

Dean dropped the food when he saw.


	7. To forgive or not to forgive

-1"Dad" Dean said dropping the food on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here" He yelled

"Shut up Dean Sam's sleeping if you really want to yell at me lets at least go in the hall" John said in a calm voice.

Dean looked at Sam asleep in the bed and turned and walked out the door.

John shut the door and stared at Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked again.

"I wanted to cheak on Sam is that wrong?" John asked looking into Deans eyes

"Yes it actually is Dad, you shoot his and now you want to try to get Sam to forgive you. How dare you" Deans voice got louder. "You could have killed him, I needed your help and you left." His voice got softer

"You left like you always do" he paused "I should have know you would never change."

Dean turned toward the door when John stopped him.

"Dean"

"What you goin shoot me now?" Dean said not facing John.

"How would you like to find out your sons are Gay with each other?"

"Da…"

"Dean stop let me finish" "I know I over reacted but I am sorry I never wanted to hurt anyone I just… I just I don't know I am sorry I would never do anything to hurt you or Sam you know that right Dean?" John was now crying.

Dean had never saw his dad like this and he never wanted to see it again.

Part of him wanted to say "Yes I believe you" But another part of him wanted revange wanted to hurt him like he hurt Sam, but he couldn't.

"He finally chocked out "I don't know, I don't think I can trust you again" Dean sighed and opened the door and left John there alone.


	8. Everything looks good

-1Dean put his back against the door and sighed.

He hated fighting with Dad, he hated when Sam and Dad fought.

Dean looked at Sam sound asleep in the bed.

"He looks so cute asleep." Dean thought with a big smile.

Dean walked to Sam's bed sat down in the chair and laid his head on the bed and fell asleep

**The Next Morning**

Dean awoke to Sam's gigantic hand going through his hair.

"Good morning sunshine." Sam said with a smile

"What…What time is it?" Dean questioned half asleep.

"Lets see, um 1:30."

"In the afternoon" Dean said sitting up "why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful and Dad told me not to, he looked upset this morning."

"Dad showed up again I thought I told him to stay way!"

"You told him what?"

"Sammy it is not important." Dean said and gave Sam a kiss.

Just then the doctor came in.

"So Sam how are you feeling today?" He asked with a smile.

"Great" Sam said giving the doctor a flirtatious smile.

"When can he be released?" Dean said interrupting the flirting that was going on.

"That is why I am here to see if he is well enough to be released."

"Tell me when it hurts?" the doctor said placing his hand on Sam's stomach.

"There a little"

"Ok well every thing looks great."

"So how much longer do I have to stay."

"Well I would say you could be out of he tonight. I will get the papers you need to sign." He said as he rubbed Sam's shoulder.

Dean looked at the doctor and wanted to punch his.

"I will be right back with the papers ok." he said and left leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Dean slapped Sam in the head.

"Dude what was that for?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

"You were totally flirting with him"

"Come on Dean you know I would never cheat on you." Sam said putting his hand on Dean's cheek.

"Ya I know" Dean said and gave Sam a small kiss.

A Few Minutes Later

"Ok Sam sign here, and here." the nurse said

"And if any thing don't feel right don't haste to come back" she said smiling at Dean.

"Where's the car?" Sam asked

"At the hotel."

"So your telling me we have to walk." Sam wined

Dean hated when Sam wined.

Dean bent down.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"Just hop on before I change my mind." Dean replied.

TBC


	9. He Loves His Smile

-1"Dude you weigh a ton." Dean said with a smile after about an hour of walking with Sam on his back.

Sam didn't reply.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he stopped and turned his head around and saw Sam asleep.

Sam smiled and continued to walk.

An hour later and Dean had finally made it to the hotel, and was happy to see his car in perfect condition.

"Sam, Sam." Dean said trying to wake sleeping Sammy.

"Uh.." Sam said still half asleep.

"Were here." Dean answered opening the motel door to see everything the way they left it even the blood stain.

Dean laid Sammy on the bed.

"Go back to sleep Sammy." Dean whispered and gave Sam a kiss on the head.

Within 10 minutes Sam was knocked out.

Dean was dead tired but he didn't want to sleep he wanted to make sure Sammy sleep peaceful.

Dean flopped on the other bed and turned on the television.

After flipping through the 20 channels he got bored he looked over at the clock it read 5:30 am.

"God time goes by so slow." he through as he stood up and stretched.

He looked over at Sam who was sound asleep not even a earthquake could wake him.

Dean went through his black bag full of cloth and grabbed a tee shirt and some jeans and headed to the bathroom.

He decided to take a shower before Sam woke up.

He shut the bathroom door and turned on the clod tab and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I look a wrack." he thought.

When he got out of the bathroom after his shower he saw Sammy up stretching.

"Hey you." Dean smiled.

"Hey" Sam yarned.

"Did you sleep good?" Dean asked throwing his dirty cloth into his bag.

"Ya, but you look horrible Dude." Sam smiled.

"Ya." Dean said as he tackled Sam and started tickling him.

"You weight a ton." Dean laughed "it took me forever to carry you and your big ass back to the motel."

"Dean…stop….that tickles." Sam managed to finally get out.

"It's suppose to tickle." Dean laughed as he tickled Sam more.

"Dean." Sam laughed.

Dean finally stopped.

Sam was still laughing uncontrollably.

Sam looked up at his big brother and smiled.

Dean loved his smile.

"Dean?" Sam said as his smile left his face.

"Ya Sammy?"

"Can you get off of me?"

"Why" Dean smiled as he bent down and kissed Sammy.

Cough, Cough "Dean get off your brother." A voice demanded.

"I know that voice." Dean thought.

Dean turned around and saw…

TBC


	10. The truth is out

"Missour" Dean said as he slid off Sam.

"Sam Dean how are you boy been?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dean thought to himself

"Well Dean first of all stop cussing and second I senced something was wrong with u guy and ur dad and I was in the neighborhood."

Dean stared at her "I hate it when she does that" he thought. Missour gave Dean a smile and took a seat on the couch.

Sam and Dean moved so they were on the edge of the bed Sam all was loved it when missour was around.

"So I guess u know what has been going on." Dean said

"Not all just some of it why don't u inform me sam u can start." she said with a smile.

Sam started to tell missour from when Dad showed up to when he shot him then he stopped.

"That's all I know"

"I see but why did he want to shot Dean?"

Dean took it from there he told the parts Sam left out from dad leaving them to when she walked thought the door but of course he left out the part of when he yelled at Dad.

"And that's it"

"I see so where is john now?"

"The last time is saw Dad was last night at the hospital" Sam repiled "he looked upset at something Dean said but he would not tell me" Sam said and looked at Dean.

"care to tell us what u told him Dean?" missour asked.

"No" Dean thought but he looked at Sam and decieded to.

"I told him I could never trust his again." Dean said looking at the floor.

"WHAT… Why" Sam said

"Why would u say that?"

"Well… u want me to tell u the story?" dean asked

"YES" Sam yelled

Fine"

****

FLASHBACK

__

John shut the door and stared at Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked again.

"I wanted to cheak on Sam is that wrong?" John asked looking into Deans eyes

"Yes it actually is Dad, you shoot his and now you want to try to get Sam to forgive you. How dare you" Deans voice got louder. "You could have killed him, I needed your help and you left." His voice got softer

"You left like you always do" he paused "I should have know you would never change."

Dean turned toward the door when John stopped him.

"Dean"

"What you goin shoot me now?" Dean said not facing John.

"How would you like to find out your sons are Gay with each other?"

"Da…"

"Dean stop let me finish" "I know I over reacted but I am sorry I never wanted to hurt anyone I just… I just I don't know I am sorry I would never do anything to hurt you or Sam you know that right Dean?" John was now crying.

Dean had never saw his dad like this and he never wanted to see it again.

Part of him wanted to say "Yes I believe you" But another part of him wanted revange wanted to hurt him like he hurt Sam, but he couldn't.

"He finally chocked out "I don't know, I don't think I can trust you again" Dean sighed and opened the door and left John there alone.

****

End flashback

When Dean finished the story he looked over at Sam and Missoui

Then at the floor.

"Why didn't u tell me." Sam asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought u would be mad at me."

"Dean" Sam said as he lifter Deans head up so he was looking at him.

"I could never be mad at u. u know that." Sam said with soft smile.

"Ok boys, I think we need to find ur Dad and sort this out."

"Ya " they replied

"Do u boys think u know where he is?"

TBC

I know its been awhile but I have been busy so I hope u like this chapter please read and review.


	11. The Search

Sam and Dean looked at each other and thought where there dad could be. Then it hit then.

"Home" they said together.

"You mean Home, Home?" Missour questioned

"Ya that is why he came to help us get the demon that killed Mom and Jess" Sam said as he and Dean gathered there stuff together.

"So that is where he most likely will be"

"Then we need to hurry." Missour said as she help the boys get there stuff in the car.

Dean started the car as Missour got in and Sam checked them out.

When Sam got in Dean turned on the raido and he was happy to hear Highway To Hell playing.

"It will take 3 hours to get to Lawrence" Dean said

Sam and Missour fell asleep half way there.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother and smilled, Sam has been sleeping so peacefuly lately, he was not had a nightmare in weeks.

Dean looked up at the road and saw a sign that said Lawrence 2 miles, and he could not belive that he was going back there, after all this time.

"Dean"

Dean looked over at Sam who was staring at him.

"What is it Sammy?"

"I was just woundering do u really think Dad would really go back home?"

Dean looked at Sam then back at the road. "I don't know Sammy I don't know.

Sam stared at Dean for awhile then turned and looked out the window.

A big sign caught there attention WELCOME TO LAWERENCE.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Well were home" Dean said dishearten

"Yep"

Dean pulled into the only motel in Lawrence, if Dad was in Lawrence he would be staying here.

Dean drove around the motel to see it they could see his truck.

They had no luck.

"Damit!" Dean yelled slamming his hands on the wheel.

"Dean calm down well find him" Missour said

Sam got out to ask the lady at the counter if she saw him, the lady shook her head.

"Where could he be?" Sam asked as he got back in the car.

"BOBBY" Dean yelled as he speed out of the motel and onto the road.

"Dean slow down." Missour yelled at Dean who was going twice the speed limit.

"Dean where are we going." Sam yelled

"HOW THE HELL COULD WE FORGET BOBBY" Dean yelled

They quickly passed the YOUR NOW LEAVING LAWERENCE sign.

"Dean ur making no sence man." Sam said

Dean finally slowed down.

"Thank u" Missour said

"Dean what about Bobby"

Dean looked at Sam then at the road, "Bobby we forgot about Bobby" Dean replied

Sam looked at Dean alittle confused then it hit him Dad would go to Bobbys it he need to get away.

It took 4 hours to get to Bobbys.

Missour decided to wait in the car, so Sam and Dean walked up to the door and pounded on it until a man with no shirt opened the door.

"Sam Dean?" The man said surprised

"Bobby can we come in?"

"Oh ya, come in" Bobby Said as he moved out the way to let the boys in.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well have u heard of seen our Dad?" Sam asked as he and Dean sat an the couch

"No…I haven't" He said nervously.

Dean looked at Bobby then Sam.

"Bobby are u ok?" Dean asked

"Yes…Yes I am" He said as he pulled on his shirt "Why…Why u ask?"

"No reason, We better get going." Sam said as he and Dean stoop and headed to the door. Just as they were about to leave they heard a crush in the kitchen. So Sam and Dean headed there as Bobby tried to stop them. When they opened the door they saw there on the floor only in boxers picking up pans.

"Dad" Sam said

John looked up at his boys who were staring at him.

"Sam Dean" John said as he stood up "What…How did u find me?"

Sam and Dean just looked there Dad over.

TBC


End file.
